Liberty Walk
by Pam'CulLenMelLark-14
Summary: one-shot* dos amigos, una actriz y el otro cirujano; enamorados a no mas poder: solamente la intervención de la celestina podía ayudarlos a decirse la verdad.


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la gran mangaka del shojo=D_

Sin más rodeos, ¡disfruten!

***Si lo vieron en un foro de **_**Sailor Moon**_** no se preocupen, ya lo había publicado allí pero no lo había publicado aquí, lo encontré entre mis archivos y me dije: **_**¡publícalo chamaca!***_

Para que no se me pierdan mucho, es inspirado en las canciones:

Liberty Walk de Miley Cyurs

All Yours (Eclipse) de Metric.

_**Liberty Walk**_

-supongo que ya tienes listas tus maletas Serena- una muchacha de figura elegante entro a la habitación de hotel y miro a la rubia con un semblante curioso.

-¿Srita. Tsukino?-pregunto confusa, Serena no la escuchaba debido a que se encontraba pensando. despues de unas cuantas llamadas la chica reacciono.

-¡¿que?... oh, discúlpame Minako, ya sabes...-hizo un gesto extraño con su mano encima de su cabeza y le sonrió a la chica elegante.

-perfecto, el Dr. Chiba llego hace 15 minutos y vine...-Minako no pudo terminar, la chica rubia ya se encontraba en el ascensor rumbo al living.

-vine a ver si ya tienes listas tus maletas para irte... ¡ja!-Minako termino la frase aun sabiendo que Serena ya no se encontraba allí, respiro profundamente y se tallo las sienes "esta chica no tiene remedio alguno". Tomo las maletas que se encontraban a un costado de la cama, cerró la puerta y bajo despacio hacia el living.

Serena estaba ansiosa, el "Dr. Chiba" la había venido a buscar, se sonrió a sí misma. Fueron unos 3 minutos en el ascensor saliendo de allí prácticamente llena de alegría. El muchacho se encontraba pegado al teléfono, a ella no le importo si era importante aquella llamada. Se lanzo con sus brazos abiertos a abrazarlo; habían sido muchas semanas sin su mejor amigo.

-¡Darien!-la voz dulce lo despertó, volteo rápidamente de donde venia aquella voz y se preparo para recibir a su mejor amiga. Ella lo abrazo con entusiasmo colgándose del cuello de Darien.

-cabeza de chorlito ¡qué alegría verte!, ¿cuánto tiempo paso?...-Darien le devolvió el abrazo que ella felizmente le había proporcionado-¿cómo te fue en el concierto?, discúlpame el no haber podido asistir.

-no te preocupes, era una emergencia ¿no?-ella sonrió con infinita alegría.

Serena y Darien habían sido amigos prácticamente desde la adolescencia, como toda chica traviesa, chillona e hiperactiva, había decidido subirse a un árbol de manzano provocándose una caída y un tobillo lastimado. Darien era hijo de uno de los cirujanos más respetables, vio a la chica de chongitos rubios llorar y pues, pueden deducir el que paso después: "la amistad". Ahora Darien era un Doctor cirujano en ascenso y Serena una cantante y pianista en la punta del estrellato.

Minako llego al living y se emociono al ver a sus dos grandes amigos abrazados, ella sabía perfectamente que los dos estaban enamorados y también, _sabía perfectamente que ninguno lo quería aceptar con tal de no perder su amistad _(o eso era lo que ella pensaba), los había conocido en la universidad y gracias a ella ninguno había perdido contacto. Se acerco tranquilamente con aire despreocupado hacia ellos y tosió disimuladamente; los chicos se separaron rápidamente nerviosos.

-no me engañas Chiba ¿eh?, toma las maletas pesan demasiado y Serena cree que soy su sirvienta...-gruño divertida con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Darien.

-¡oh! discúlpame mucho Minako...jejeje es que ya sabes-dio unos saltitos fingidos-la emoción

-yes querida, jejeje lo sé-dijo sarcásticamente, se acerco a darle un abrazo a Darien y lo pellizco en la espalda, el chico reacciono.

-¡ey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-el pelinegro hizo un gesto de dolor y miro a Minako

-por _baca_, no sé cuando seria el día de que esto cambie...-Minako puso sus manos en sus caderas y miro a Darien seria. El sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

A Serena no le agradaba el no entender las conversaciones de sus amigos y siempre hacia un puchero "no les entiendo para nada" frustrada intervino.

-chicos, no sé de qué hablan pero creo que ya podemos irnos, los paparazzi podían atacarnos-Serena estaba nerviosa, debido al éxito de su concierto de hace unos días, debía tener precaución con las fans y también con los paparazzi.

-espera Serena-la rubia de chongitos se fue por algo de comer dejando solos a sus amigos.

-podías enviarme un mensaje o no sé, algún papel o carta...-dijo nervioso el pelinegro.

-nada de jueguitos de secundaria, ¡tienes 25 años y no sabes cómo invitar a una chica a salir!-espeto enojada Minako.

-ella no es una chica ordinaria, ¡es una cantante!-respondió aun nervioso Darien

-eso no tiene nada que ver Darien, se la iniciativa-el dedo de Minako estaba en la nariz del muchacho

-no entiendes Minako, es muy difícil... parece una niña-dijo tartamudeando

-¿no me dijiste hace un mes que eso era lo que te gustaba de ella?-pregunto frunciendo la nariz

-sí pero, no creo que mi carácter le agrade, la acostumbraste a las fiestas y a el cotilleo... ¡es una chica de ciudad!-dijo exaltado

-deja tus excusas estúpidas Chiba, ¡ella te ama! ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo que me dijiste?-discutió Minako apunto de enojarse de verdad

-no sé, es lo que estoy pensando...-se en congio de hombros asustado con la actitud de Minako.

La rubia fiestera Minako se masajeo las sienes por segunda vez "la paciencia es una virtud Minako, es una virtud la paciencia" de repente llego Serena con un enorme helado de chocolate (cuando decimos enorme, ya sabes ¡enorme!) la chica rubia miro a su otra amiga rubia y al pelinegro inocentemente.

-¿quieren?-

.

.

.

Después de una semana de trabajos, entrevistas, conciertos, mas entrevistas, vídeos y una sesión de fotos para la revista _Vanity Fair_, Serena estaba hasta el tope de cansada. Únicamente deseaba dormir por una semana.

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando fuera reconocida internacionalmente ¿tendría a sus amigos para siempre? ¿Darien estaría siempre con ella? una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho y se sobresalto al oír la puerta abrirse. Era Minako.

-andas muy deprimida niña... ¿estás bien o es el estrés?-Minako se acerco a ella.

Se encontraban en uno de los tantos hoteles de Francia, con una excelente vista de la ciudad parisiense y por supuesto la Torre Eiffel. Serena suspiro sonoramente

-tú sabes muy bien, como todos los demás que pronto seré reconocida mundialmente pero, mi miedo es perderme a mi misma y perderlo a él...-lagrimas finas caían de su rostro y Minako las observo claramente y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

-nada va a cambiar Serena si no dejas que eso pase-la rubia la miro interrogante

-¿cómo que nada va a cambiar? ¡Claro que sí!, encontrara a alguien y querrá casarse y me quedare como la tonta mejor amiga que creyó algún día que estaría con él para siempre...-sollozo nerviosa

-¿y entonces porque dejas pasar el tiempo? ¿Por qué no cambias esa perspectiva?-pregunto Minako tratando con todas sus fuerza de hacerla cambiar de opinión y declararse le a Darien.

-no me atrevería-se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, el aire hizo bailar sus cabellos dorados rizados, tomo con fuerza el barandal de este-¡sería un error, una catástrofe, una pérdida importante!-las lagrimas pequeñas aun corrían por sus mejillas. Minako solamente se sentó cerca del barandal.

-no te entiendo Serena ¿prefieres sufrir y vivir en la ignorancia a darte cuenta de la realidad?-Minako miro sus uñas "espero Darien esté listo". Serena abrió rápidamente los ojos, no tardo en comprender esas palabras "¿prefieres sufrir y vivir en la ignorancia a darte cuenta de la realidad?" las palabras quizás fueran duras pero, ¡era la verdad! ¡Él la amaba!

-muchas gracias Minako...-miro a la chica dicha sonreírle pícaramente

-será mejor que corras, creo que esta por la torre...-Serena se lanzo llorando de felicidad a los brazos de su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡no sabes cuánto te quiero!-el abrazo duro bastante hasta que Minako la mando a que se fuera.

-será mejor que corras, ¡parece que va a nevar! ¡Lleva el abrigo!-le grito desde la terraza cuando vio a Serena correr como loca rumbo a la torre Eiffel.

Minako estaba en lo cierto y muy pronto comenzó a nevar, muy tenuemente. Ella se sentía realizada "la ciudad del amor, ¡perfecta para que estos dos tortolos tontos y sin sentido se digan al fin después de unos buenos diez años que se aman!" la verdad también se sentía como la Celestina interviniendo en asuntos en los que no debería ¿pero por eso es la diosa del amor no? comenzó a reírse de sus pensamientos.

-debería de dejar de hablar sola...-se susurro curiosa. Se en congio de hombros y se estiro, Decidió irse a ver televisión y comer algo pues sabía perfectamente que esos dos llegarían hasta mañana.

Serena corría tanto como sus pies la dejaban, necesitaba encontrarlo "¡rayos! ¿Por qué no le pedí que me dijera exactamente en donde estaba?" había demasiada gente alrededor de la torre Eiffel. A pesar de que era de noche y estaba nevando la gente se amontonaba a divertirse "suerte que nadie me conoce... aun"

Busco ansiosa algún chico guapo de ojos azules y cabello negro "¡maldición todos están guapos!" estaba comenzando a angustiarse y a perder lo poco del valor que Minako le había inyectado en la mente para decirle a Darien cuanto lo amaba.

Darien no cabía del nerviosismo "Minako me había dicho que Serena vendría hacia aquí" la torre se cernía detrás de el con gran majestuosidad, eran exactamente las diez de la noche "perfecto". Muy pronto vio esos ojos azules que le ponían más nervioso de lo normal.

-¡Serena!-dijo con entusiasmo

-¡Darien!-Serena escucho su nombre de la voz que conocía y se abrió paso entre la gente.

Estaban exactamente a unos cuantos metros para recibirse pero los dos se detuvieron, se observaron detenidamente, estudiándose, sus reacciones, sus emociones ¡la adrenalina los consumía!

Darien decido acortar la distancia, miro a la rubia que le había robado el corazón y las tomo de sus manos suaves y blancas.

-sé que he sido estúpido y _baca_, siempre has estado conmigo Serena...-trago saliva nervioso, no sabía que decir...-Serena, yo...yo...todo este tiempo que hemos estado junto...este...me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas...-respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos "¿por qué es tan difícil decírselo?"

-te amo Darien-el muchacho abrió los ojos asombrado por las palabras de la rubia

-Serena yo...yo también...te amo...-los dos sonreían y se reían nerviosos. Era algo incomodo.

-siempre lo supe pero, no quería perderte... ¡una perfecta amistad! ¿Por qué romperla? ¿Por qué arruinarla?-la rubia comenzó a derramar lagrimas pero no tenía idea de por qué.

-no llores cariño, nuestra amistad no se va a arruinar porque, esta amistad se convirtió en amor y como todas tus canciones... Pero en realidad sólo tratan de poner sus sueños fuera de vista, Y tú sabes que al final todo irá bien, Porque todo lo que realmente importa son los pasos que des y todo lo demás cae en su lugar, no te detengas... sigue caminando, bueno, no tiene mucho que ver en este tema pero...-

-¿esa es tu canción favorita?-pregunto curiosa Serena

-no...-ella lo miro tristemente-todas son mis favoritas...-se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro y la beso.

.

.

.

-supongo que no duro mucho-Minako veía la revista con algo de desilusión, pero se sentía feliz de la elección de su amiga. Después de la declaración vino la relación.

Serena hacia cualquier tontería con tal de estar cerca de Darien, si siguió con su carrera, llego a la cúspide, saco discos, dio giras, conciertos tras conciertos, entrevistas tras entrevistas, sesiones tras sesiones, saco perfumes, líneas de ropa y maquillaje, zapatos y hasta un libro sobre su vida artística. Chanel, Nina Ricci y Carolina Herrera fueron sus patrocinadoras, las pasarelas de París, Nueva York y Londres no la dejaban; Vestidos, Música, Conciertos y fotos. Hasta que lo dejo absolutamente todo.

-estuvo bien, ahora es feliz-la chica que servía el café le ofreció unas galletas a Minako.

-¿en donde están ahora?-la chica era una nueva amiga de Minako y había conocido a Serena debido por supuesto a su fama y porque por un tiempo vivió con ella en un departamento.

-se supone que de Luna de Miel por Grecia, argh...se la deben de estar pasando de lo mejor...-susurro con un puchero y un tono infantil, se puso más cómoda en la silla de la cafetería y tiro la revista al estante donde estaban las demás.

-claro que se la están pasando genial, ¿conoces que es una Luna de Miel, Minako?-le pregunto sarcásticamente la chica de la cafetería.

-oye, está bien que me guste ser inocente pero no lo soy tanto...-se miraron serias y comenzaron a reírse.

Minako paso unos cuantos minutos más en la cafetería, se despidió de la chica y se fue rumbo a Londres, Quizás su amiga dejo de cantar pero ella decidió seguir en la actuación.

-esos dos tontos... y por casi unas decisiones no voy a la universidad... ¿qué serian de ellos?-miro el cielo con gran esperanza.

-bien ya hice un buen trabajo...Coco & Chanel me esperan para ser la imagen de su nuevo perfume ¡wah!...-con su característica actitud y personalidad despampanante muy pronto la reconocieron como una excelente actriz y modelo.

Las revistas famosas y las adolescentes, los noticieros de chismes, Mtv y hasta los periódicos difundían la noticia:

_Serena Tsukino, famosa cantante japonesa en la cúspide de su carrera alcanzando un éxito internacional da su ultimo concierto y se despide: "ya he decidido que hacer realmente con mi vida, quiero empezar a vivirla ya... ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo"_

¿Les gusto?, jajajaja a mi si… xD

Muchos saludos, cuídense y coman muchas perdices!


End file.
